Chocolate
by Pyjamas
Summary: Daisuke has fun with some chocolate. [Daiken]


**Right.** **What is going on here? I leave the Digimon fandom for a few minutes and it all dies! Well, I'm going to have a damn good go at reviving it. Starting with lots of Daiken. Then I'll probably move onto Taito or something. But yeah, this one is the first Daiken I've ever written. Ken POV. I don't own Digimon.**

"I know a thing or two about chocolate."

"You know a thing or two about everything. Don't make such a fuss."

"How can I not? You're wolfing those down. They're the kind of chocolates that are supposed to last you weeks. You've had them an hour and you're halfway through."

"You said you didn't want any. What's the problem?"

I sighed. Daisuke could be so difficult sometimes. "Just don't come crying to me when you end up feeling sick."

He grinned and threw another chocolate in the air, catching it in his mouth. I watched with curiosity as he decided whether he liked the taste of that one or not and looked for the next chocolate that looked most interesting. If nothing else, I knew he'd end up lying on his bed later that day complaining of a stomach ache and expect me to nurse him. The chocolates he was eating were pretty expensive, so I hadn't been surprised when he'd started shouting about the strange flavours: vodka-soaked cherry encased in dark chocolate, bits of dried orange in white chocolate, chilli flavour truffle in dark chocolate…the list went on. I couldn't possibly imagine what had possessed his parents to buy them, especially since Daisuke would have been perfectly content with terrible quality chocolates costing twenty five pence.

"Hey, Ken?"

I stopped concentrating on his expressions. "Yes?"

"What's your favourite kind of chocolate?"

"My favourite?"

He seemed a tad distracted, having difficulty chewing his current chocolate. It was obviously some sort of caramel, or toffee. "Yeah. I mean, I've never seen you eat chocolate before. Actually, I've never seen you eat anything before. Do you eat?"

After a slight hesitation I smiled. "Of course I eat."

"Ok, good." It appeared that after this he momentarily forgot his original question, as he was still struggling with the caramel/toffee. I watched him and wondered how I was supposed to act. Friendship was still a fairly new concept to me, but I was getting better at it. Takeru and Hikari had welcomed me into their group with open arms. Miyako hadn't been quite so quick to accept me as her friend, and who could blame her? After all the horrible things I'd done in the past, I was fortunate to be given any kind of second chance. I knew I didn't deserve one, but I had one and I wasn't going to waste it. Miyako had eventually found it in her heart to forgive me too though, and even Iori was starting to loosen up around me. I knew he still didn't like me very much, and he had every right not to. I just had to do my best to prove to him that I wasn't the Kaiser anymore, and hopefully we'd end up on good terms.

Daisuke looked as if he'd grown weary of duelling with the ultra chewy chocolate, and tried to swallow it while it was too big. I couldn't help but laugh a little when he started making choking noises and hitting himself on the chest. He had been so quick to forgive me; it was like he hadn't even given it a second thought. Somehow, he'd known I wasn't the Kaiser at the same moment I did. I wasn't sure how he'd done it. It wasn't like he was psychic; as the Kaiser I'd seen him say some really insensitive things to the rest of them, and if he was psychic there was no way he'd have said them. Either way, he'd known about it somehow, and however he knew I was glad about it. If it wasn't for him, the others would never have trusted me. I guessed I thought of him as my best friend.

Apart from Wormmon, of course. But he and the rest of the Digimon had gone back to the Digital World for a picnic of sorts.

Eventually Daisuke managed to cough the chocolate down, and he took a deep breath in relief. "Anyway. What's your favourite chocolate?"

I shrugged. "I don't think I have one."

This seemed to send poor Daisuke into shock. "You don't? How is that possible?"

It was hard to contain the laugh that his surprised expression was provoking, so I looked at his carpet and played with a loose thread. "I just don't really eat chocolate enough to have a favourite."

I started to grow suspicious when he didn't say any more on the matter. Peeking up, I saw him staring into his box of chocolates thoughtfully. Every now and then he's reach for one, then change his mind and withdraw his hand. I looked up properly. "What're you doing?"

He still didn't answer, so I decided not to press it. Knowing him, his behaviour would soon start to make sense. When it didn't for a while and he just continued to nearly pick up chocolates, I couldn't deny that I felt a little uneasy. What was he doing? Was he going to pull some sort of prank on me? I hoped not, especially with the trouble I was having with the whole friendship notion. Yeah, he could be insensitive sometimes, but he wouldn't do something like that, would he?

I was relieved when he finally picked up a chocolate and put it in his mouth. What I was not prepared for was when he leaned forward, pulled me forward by the back of my neck and kissed me. I let out a squeak of bewilderment and surprise, and he forced his tongue into my mouth. Was this a joke? Was he trying to make me feel awkward? Or was it just something friends did? I didn't know, and I wasn't about to ask. I didn't pull away, either. It wasn't a wholly unpleasant experience, so I thought I'd just go with the flow.

Just when I thought I'd had as many surprises as I could get, a foreign object was pushed into my mouth by Daisuke's tongue. All things considered, my brain had slowed down and it took me a while to realise that it was the chocolate he had so carefully picked. A few moments later he slowly pulled away from me and sat back by his box. I didn't move; I was a bit overloaded. We both just stared at each other until Daisuke grinned broke the silence. "You're drooling. You do have to chew it, I didn't chew it for you."

Feeling myself blush, I wiped the drool off my face with my sleeve. At least Daisuke's face was a bit red too, so I didn't feel quite so uncomfortable. I chewed the chocolate, and as the flavours started to kick in I creased my eyebrows. Daisuke saw my look and grinned, which made me suspicious. "Daisuke, what flavour is this?"

"Strawberry and pepper. You like it?"

His grin turned to an uneasy smile, and I concentrated on deciding whether I liked this particular chocolate. I supposed it wasn't too bad. At least it was interesting. "Yeah, I guess."

The uneasiness disappeared as quickly as it had turned up. "Can that be your favourite then?"

I smiled at him. "Only because you chose it."

**So then guys, how was that? I'll love you if you review.**


End file.
